


Последний подарок Пегги Картер

by Valenso



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: "Memoria", Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Hatred
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пегги делает подарок Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний подарок Пегги Картер

          Как можно убедить хорошего человека, против воли натворившего много плохих дел, что он хороший, что он заслуживает счастье и что ему не надо прятаться от других людей? Слова мало помогали, а других способов Стив не знал. Ему очень нужно было объяснить Баки, что тот не злодей, что злодеи — ГИДРа и их приспешники, а он лишь невинная жертва, также, как и убитые им. Но Баки ненавидел и презирал себя, презирал за то, что сломался. ГИДРа разрушала его сознание, промывала мозги, причиняла нестерпимую, разрывающую на части боль, но это он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, _позволил_ превратить себя в оружие. Это он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться, и в итоге превратился в машину для убийства. За _это_ вина только на нем.  
          Стив не мог вычеркнуть прошлое, Зимний Солдат пролил немало крови и исчез, а эта кровь осталась на руках Баки.  
          Ночью Баки просыпался от собственного крика и в ужасе озирался по сторонам. Он ожидал увидеть людей в белых халатах, солдат с оружием у них за спиной и главного, нового куратора, которому теперь надо подчиняться. Если рядом не оказывалось Стива, объятия которого могли его успокоить, он шел в ванную, садился в нее и включал ледяную воду. Холод сковывал руки, ноги, чувства и мысли, позволяя ненадолго забыться, отдохнуть от самого себя. Однажды найдя Баки в таком состоянии, Стив отказался от миссий, чтобы всегда быть рядом.   
          Их отношения, бесконечно близкие до войны, стали еще ближе. Стиву казалось, что он для Баки становится целым миром. Зависимое положение, в которое ГИДРа поставила Зимнего Солдата, Баки перенес на себя и обрел собственную зависимость — Стива. Это неправильно, Баки должен был осознать ценность себя, своей собственной личности, свободной и независимой. Ему надо было выглянуть на улицу, понять, что его жизнь больше не ограничена ледяным гробом. Но из-за чувства вины Баки отгородился ото всех, подпуская к себе только одного человека. Он считал себя плохим, а в мире и без него предостаточно зла и грязи. Стив единственный, кто сможет быть рядом и не запачкаться.  
            
          Они лежали в постели, но еще не спали. Из-за постоянных кошмаров Баки с трудом засыпал, он знал, что ему придется пережить мучительные минуты пробуждения и осознания, где он, поэтому просто не хотел засыпать вообще. Но теперь он был человеком, а значит, ему требовался сон. Чуткий Стив никогда не засыпал раньше, он лежал рядом, обняв со спины, и прислушивался к состоянию Баки.  
          Баки всегда спал на левом боку. Он скрывал свою металлическую руку, потому что не хотел, чтобы Стив лишний раз к ней прикасался. Стив же намеренно постоянно прикасался к искусственной руке, пытаясь показать, что не испытывает никакого отвращения. Когда губы Стива скользили по металлу, Баки ощущал это прикосновение. По-другому, совсем не так как к живой плоти. Прикосновение было непривычным, потому что этой рукой Баки привык ломать и убивать, а не доставлять ласку. Стив открывал для него новые-старые ощущения, постепенно освобождаю душу Баки от оков Зимнего Солдата.  
          — Еще не спишь? — шепотом спросил Стив, прекрасно зная, что нет. Он многое мог сказать, только прислушавшись к дыханию Баки.  
          — Нет. — Баки открыл глаза и повернул голову к Стиву. Сегодня ему особенно трудно было уснуть.  
          — Ты помнишь Пегги?  
          Стив много разговаривал с Баки, вспоминал их былую жизнь, но он старался акцентировать внимание на довоенном времени: детство в Бруклине, совместные проделки, новые чувства и первые поцелуи — все то, что не имело отношения к ужасной войне, разделившей их на семьдесят лет и превратившей в тех, кем они сейчас являются. Поэтому Стив не вспоминал их Ревущую Команду или очаровательную Пегги.  
          — Пегги… женщина в красном платье, — после небольшой паузы ответил Баки.  
          — Да, правильно. — Стив не сомневался, что Баки вспомнит ее.  
          — Она была влюблена в тебя, — Баки улыбнулся и перевернулся на спину, чтобы не смотреть через плечо. Он задумался, предаваясь воспоминаниям, машинально взял ладонь Стива и переплел их пальцы. — А все вокруг считали Пегги твоей девушкой! — Баки вспомнил, как его возмущал этот факт, а Стив заливисто смеялся над негодованием своего возлюбленного.  
          — Это так, — задумчиво ответил Стив, удобно устраиваясь рядом с Баки. — Однажды она даже поцеловала меня.  
          — И как? — без намека на ревность и с неподдельным интересом спросил Баки. Он был уверен, что это могло произойти только после его «смерти». Имя «Стив» можно было использовать в качества синонима к верности и чести.  
          — Помада, ничего хорошего.  
          Баки рассмеялся и перекатился на живот, разлегся на груди Стива. А раньше, с досывороточным Стивом, такого провернуть еще нельзя было.  
          — Почему ты про нее вспомнил?  
          — Ты знаешь, она ведь еще жива. Я навещаю ее иногда.  
          Это была новость. Баки привык думать, что все, кого он когда-либо знал, уже мертвы. Кроме Стива, конечно. Баки сильно подводило внутреннее ощущение времени, пока он был в плену ГИДРы. Вне криокамеры он был не так уж и долго, а все остальное время проводил в анабиозе. Но, несмотря на это, сейчас, когда он освободился, годы с оружием в руках во имя Порядка казались ему бесконечно долгими. Не семьдесят, а все семьсот, семь тысяч!  
          — Хочешь навестить ее завтра?  
          — Хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. — Стив надеялся, что его просьба не будет выглядеть как попытка надавить. Он постоянно боялся невольно ухудшить состояние Баки.  
          — Зачем? — искренне удивился Баки. Он все равно не собрался идти. — Мы с ней говорили всего несколько раз, нам и вспомнить нечего.  
          Стив раздосадовано вздохнул. Вот опять это «Зачем?» — потому что так делают обычные люди! Люди общаются, разговаривают, знакомятся, у них есть интересы, работа, они живут и взаимодействуют. Баки растерял все свои социальные навыки, от общительного молодого человека, лихо козыряющего в военной форме, ничего не осталось. Он любил только Стива, но при этом обожал рисоваться перед девчонками и быть главным заводилой в компании. Прежний Баки не спрашивал бы, почему Стив хочет навестить подругу прошлого, а сам бы с ним напросился.   
          — У нее редко бывают гости, я думаю, старая леди была бы ряда вниманию. — Стив немного покривил душой, потому что и дети, и внуки не забывали навещать Пегги, хотя она и не всегда их узнавала.  
          Баки понял, что Стив расстроен. Он не хотел расстраивать Стива! Баки знал, что ему будет мучительно неприятно идти по улице, когда вокруг люди, каждый из которых мог бы быть мертв, потому что Зимний Солдат очень хорошо служил ГИДРе. Зло, незримое для глаз, хуже самого страшного кошмара. А он и был таким злом, невидимым и бесшумный призраком, оставляющим за собой кровавый след, обрывающийся в пустоте. «Был» — в прошедшем времени.  
          — Хорошо, — пересилил себя Баки. Он делал это, чтобы Стив улыбнулся ему счастливой улыбкой, появляющейся на его губах, когда Баки делал что-то… обычное, человечное, когда он напоминал ему довоенного Баки Барнса.  
          — Спасибо, Бак.  
          Стив не был глупцом и понимал, чего его другу стоит такой шаг. Но считал, что поступал правильно: чтобы выздороветь, надо принимать лекарства, а они не всегда приятные на вкус. Баки надо постепенно выбираться из своей крепости, пока она его окончательно не засосала. Он уже один раз был в плену, второго не будет.  
          — Правда, спасибо, я знаю, что тебе тяжело. — Стив провел ладонью по лицу Баки, и они одновременно потянулись навстречу за поцелуем.  
            
          

***

          Лицо Зимнего Солдата было известно только членам организации Щ.И.Т., благодаря Стиву его личность не была рассекречена перед правительством и тем более публично открыта; большинство было убеждено, что живое оружие ГИДРы покоится на дне Потомака вместе с ее кораблями и амбициями. Баки не считали преступником, он был свободным гражданином, со всеми правами и обязанностями. Формально Баки не был преступником, но чувствовал себя им.  
          Выйдя на улицу, Баки натянул пониже бейсболку и поднял воротник, его волосы, которые он так и не обстриг, падали на лицо. Так он выглядел очень даже подозрительно, но когда никто не видел его лица, Баки чувствовал себя спокойнее. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это пройти от подъезда к машине такси, каких-то десять метров.  
          — Идем. — Стив крепко сжал его металлическую ладонь и твердо посмотрел в глаза. — Пегги будет нам рада.  
          Точно, Пегги. Надо не забывать о цели, концентрироваться на ней. Зимний Солдат всегда так делал: видел перед собой только цель, не растрачивал внимание на неважные мелочи, поэтому он никогда не ошибался. Сейчас Баки не смог бы быть таким собранным и хладнокровным, но попытаться стоило.  
          В такси Стив и не подумал отпустить руку Баки, а до войны они очень боялись посторонних глаз. Хоть что-то в этом веке радует. Они сидели вдвоем на заднем сиденье, Баки не только крепко держал руку Стива, но и положил голову ему на плечо. Он почувствовал, как тот снимает его бейсболку и откладывает ее в сторону. Баки сразу же ощутил себя голым, но ничего не сказал.  
          — Баки, я должен тебя предупредить: Пегги может нас не узнать. Она стара и болеет, у нее такое случается. — Проблемы с памятью были Баки близки и понятны, даже слишком. — Не пугайся, если это случится. Когда Пегги в хорошем состоянии, то помнит тебя. Разве тебя можно забыть. — Стив поднес ладонь Баки к губам и поцеловал.  
          — Вот еще, она только на тебя и смотрела. Хотя… тогда на тебя все смотрели, — улыбнулся Баки. — Обошел меня по популярности, я это хорошо помню. Я был счастлив за тебя, но испытывал досаду. Это ведь нормально? — забеспокоился он.  
          — Да, Бак, это абсолютно нормально. Знал бы ты, какую досаду испытывал я, когда ты танцевал с девчонками в клубе.  
          — Эй, ты не об этом никогда не рассказывал!  
          — Вот теперь рассказываю.  
          Стив нашел способ отвлечь Баки, теперь тот вспоминал их прошлое и задавал ему вопросы, не думая, что они вне дома, вне его крепости. Когда Баки забывался, он становился таким живым, а с его лица на время уходила печаль, но это случалось слишком редко.  
           Они подъехали к хоспису, и Баки вновь потянулся за кепкой. Он шел рядом с Капитаном Америка, никто бы и слова им не сказал. Они миновали вход, где Стив записал их в журнале регистрации посещений. Он мог это и не делать, перед ним, перед его именем были открыты практически любые двери, но Стив никогда не ставил себя выше обычных людей. В этом он сильно ошибался: Стив Роджерс был очень особенным.  
          Знакомая медсестра поприветствовала Стива и доброжелательным голосом сообщила, что у их пациентки сегодня хороший день и что они могут пройти к ней. В глубине души Баки надеялся, что им с порога скажут уходить, но не повезло.  
          Стив прекрасно знал дорогу к палате, поэтому вежливо отпустил медсестру, взял Баки за руку и повел за собой. У двери палаты он попросил Баки подождать несколько минут, объяснив это тем, что ему надо подготовить Пегги. Баки согласно кивнул: он был готов прождать хоть целый день, а в идеале вообще развернуться и уйти, чтобы не мешать Стиву и Пегги.  
          Баки понимал, что ему нечего бояться, но очень нервничал, чтобы как-то успокоиться, он мысленно считал секунды, пока его не позовут. Он чувствовал себя школьником, стоящего возле кабинета директора, за дверью которого родителям рассказывали про шалости их непутевого сына. С удивлением Баки обнаружил, что это реальное воспоминание, когда-то давно его родителей действительно вызвали к директору, но он не помнил за что. Стив, наверное, мог бы подсказать, они всегда влипали вместе в передряги.  
          — Эй, — в дверной проем высунулась голова Стива, — пошли, она ждет. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся.  
            
          На кровати лежала старая седая женщина. Как Баки ни всматривался, он не смог найти ничего общего с агентом Картер, на которую обращали внимание все мужчины в лагере. А как бы выглядел он, если бы ГИДРа него не схватила? Баки не мог представить себя старым и морщинистым, скрюченным от времени и с кучей болячек. Это было бы чем-то практически противоестественным, такие, как он, не умирают в своих постелях. Тихое покашливание Стива вывело Баки из оцепенения.  
          — Мэм, — Баки вытянулся по струнке и отдал честь, чем заслужил снисходительный взгляд.  
          — Сержант Барнс… вы тоже возмутительно молоды. — Голос Пегги поразил Баки своей старческой сухостью, он иррационально ожидал услышать бодрый сильный голос с британским акцентом.  
          — Извините, — ляпнул Баки. Стив и Пегги одновременно засмеялись.  
          — Я сказал почти тоже самое, — пояснил Стив.  
          — Вот-вот, а вам обоим не за что извиняться! — отсмеялась Пегги. — Молодость так быстротечна… наслаждайтесь ей. — В ее голосе послышалась грусть, от которой Баки стало неловко.  
          Стив быстро взял все в свои руки. В основном говорили они с Пегги, иногда задавая Баки вопросы, втягивая его в разговор. Они вспомнили былую команду, множество старых шуток и историй, опасных и не очень; Пегги рассказала, как участвовала в основании Щ.И.Т.а. Баки можно было назвать живым свидетелем тех событий, но ничего толкового он сказать не мог.  
          В целом Баки с удивлением отметил, что ему не тяжело здесь находиться: Пегги доброжелательна, знает о его преступлениях, но не осуждает его. Она чем-то похожа на Стива. Больший комплимент Баки просто не мог и придумать.  
          Они проговорили около получаса, а потом Пегги начала уставать. Она попросила Стива принести воды. Только когда Пегги поманила Баки пальцем, чтобы тот подошел ближе, он догадался, что это был лишь предлог, чтобы они смогли остаться наедине.  
          — Я часто забываю, — призналась Пегги. — Стив приходит и рассказывает мне о своих проблемах, думает, что я ничего не вспомню. Это его способ выговориться… Он рассказал о вас. — Баки смущенно опустил глаза. Когда-то эта женщина любила Стива, возможно, ей неприятно говорить с ним. — Я рада за него. И за вас тоже.  
          Пегги взяла Баки за руку и слабо сжала пальцы. Её одобрение должно было много значить для Стива, Баки обрадовался, что Пегги Картер оказалась такой понимающей. Он положил свою металлическую ладонь поверх ее.  
          — Спасибо…  
          — Стив беспокоится за вас, сержант, — продолжила Пегги. — Он говорит, вы себя не цените.  
          — Я убийца, — вырвалось у Баки, — монстр.  
          — Это не так.  
          — Вы не знаете, что я совершал. На моих руках кровь сотен человек… Женщины, даже дети, — шепотом проговорил Баки. — Если бы не Стив, я бы давно сделал миру одолжение и пустил себя пулю в лоб.  
          — Как же вы ошибаетесь! Это мир у вас в долгу. — Баки отрицательно мотнул головой. — Послушайте, та война чуть не стала концом всего человечества.  
          — Это Стив всех спас, не я.  
          — Не приуменьшайте свой вклад. Сколько раз ваши пули защищали его на поле боя?  
          — Намного чаще мои пули приносили смерть.  
          В палату со стаканом воды зашел Стив. Баки не знал, слышал ли тот их разговор, по лицу ничего нельзя было сказать. Он не хотел в очередной раз расстраивать Стива, но постоянно это делал, постоянно. Когда он уже научится притворяться, что все хорошо, потому что на самом деле хорошо уже никогда не будет.  
            
          Они попрощались с Пегги и вернулись домой. Глядя на понурое лицо Баки, Стив решил, что допустил ошибку, устроив Баки встречу с кем-то из их времени. Он постоянно ошибался и все делал не так. Стив боялся, что не помогает Баки, а лишь усугубляет его состояние. Им нужна была помощь профессионала, но кое-кто никого к себе не подпускал.  
          Ничего не менялось: Баки продолжал просыпаться от кошмаров и прятаться ото всех, Стив всегда был готов поддержать и напомнить, что опасности больше нет. Никакого прогресса не наблюдалось, Баки окружал все тот же замкнутый мир без окон и дверей, откуда он никогда не выходил. В центре этого мира был Стив, защищающий его ото всех, и в первую очередь от кровавого убийцы в маске, смотрящего на Баки из глубины его глаз.  
          Стив продолжал периодически навещать Пегги, но уже без Баки. Ей становилось хуже, все реже выпадали хорошие дни, все чаще она вообще не узнавала Стива или считала, что на дворе сорок четвертый. Однажды у нее случилось просветление, которого давно не было. Пегги сказала, что очень хочет помочь Стиву в его борьбе за Баки. Выслушав ее предложение, он категорически отказался, но Пегги его не послушала. Ее официальным опекуном был сын, и тот согласился исполнить последнюю волю матери.  
            
          — Баки, недавно я был у Пегги. — Стив подсел к читающему Баки и мягко забрал у него из рук книгу. — Она сделала тебе подарок.  
          — Правда? — удивился Баки, его день рождения еще не скоро. — А какой?  
          — Это… воспоминание. — Баки вопросительно посмотрел на Стива, явно ничего не понимая. — Все сложно, я особо не вникал. Вроде есть специальная компания, торгующая воспоминаниями. У кого-то воспоминания извлекают, а потом дают «посмотреть» другим людям. Как фильм, только в разы эмоциональней.  
          — Зачем это делать?  
          — Не знаю, но компания получает огромную прибыль, значит кому-то это надо.  
          — Так, — Баки прервал Стива, — Пегги отдала свое воспоминание мне?  
          — Да. Компания работает по другому принципу, но ради Пегги и тебя сделали исключение. Обычно воспоминания может купить кто угодно, но _это_ — только для тебя.  
          Баки молча переваривал полученную информацию. Для него сейчас любое собственное воспоминание было дороже золота, потому что ГИДРа отобрала очень много из них. Он и представить себе не мог, что кто-то может добровольно расстаться с частичкой себя, что Пегги может это сделать. Да еще и ради кого!..  
          Щедрый подарок, очень щедрый. Конечно же, Баки не мог от него отказаться, тем более, ему было интересно, что за воспоминания Пегги оторвала от своей и без того угасающей памяти.  
            
          

***

          Если бы не Стив, Баки бы уже позорно убежал из “Memoria”. Их встретили с почетом, управляющий Эрик Парсонс едва ли не с придыханием пожал руку Капитану Америка. Затем он проводил их в комнату, где в центре стояло кресло с подключенными к нему мониторами.  
          Баки замер на месте. Он помнил одно похожее кресло, оно всегда приносило только боль. Его сковывали, связывали, что-то надевали на голову, а потом пускали ток. Ток, который разрушал его личность, превращал в бессловесную вещь — молчаливую и абсолютно покорную. Вокруг была такая же чистота, мерзкое искусственное освещение, даже человек в официальном костюме, похожий на очередного куратора.  
          — Все в порядке. — Стив заметил состояние Баки и взял его за руку, затем обнял и зашептал на ухо: — Все в порядке, это друзья. Тебя никто не тронет, я рядом.  
          «Я рядом». Стив — мощная защита, рядом с ним и правда можно не бояться, он один стоит армии, а ради Баки весь мир перевернет. Баки почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
          — Что мне делать?  
          — Пожалуйста, садитесь сюда, — Парсонс указал на кресло. Когда Баки сел, он взял в руки обруч с подключенными к нему проводами. Вместо того, чтобы самому закрепить его на голове клиента, он передал обруч Стиву.  
          Ужасное ощущение сковало тело Баки, когда тот оказался в кресле, а обруч окончательно вернул его мысли в лабораторию ГИДРы. Только Стив помог ему успокоиться, Кэп явно не собирался отпускать его руку, за что Баки был благодарен.  
          — Сейчас вы уснете ровно на пять минут, за это время вы увидите воспоминание. В не просто _увидите_ его, вы _прочувствуете_ все эмоции владельца. В воспоминании вы помещаетесь на место его владельца, поэтому будете видеть мир его глазами. Вы готовы?  
          Баки поджал губы и молча кивнул.  
            
            
          Распахиваю дверь и выхожу на улицу. В ушах все еще звенят слова диктора по радио и в голове бьется лишь одно слово — _победа_. Где-то внутри неверие смыто волной восторга: это правда, они победили!  
          Шум от криков сотен тысяч людей обволакивает кожу и проникает внутрь, заставляя сердце бить в ритме толпы. Отовсюду доносятся восклицания, счастливые крики, возгласы радости. Из окон каждого дома играет гимн, с подоконников свисают флаги. В небе проносятся самолеты, их рев люди встречают громогласным гвалтом.  
          Я иду, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу высыпавших на улицы людей. Куда? Не знаю, мне просто хочется стать частью шумной, многоликой, счастливой толпы. Я пожимаю кому-то руки, отвечаю на поздравления и пью огненную жидкость, которую мне вручает случайный прохожий. Я обнимаю плачущую женщину, я ее не знаю, но плачу вместе с ней.  
          В моих слезах счастье и радость, грусть и печаль. Мы свободны от войны, от переживаний и страхов, от тягостного ожидания и пугающей неизвестности. Но сердце в груди замирает от боли, стоит вспомнить тех, кто убит. На празднике жизни я острее чувствую свою потерю.  
          Флаги вокруг напоминают о Стиве. Не только мне, я слышу, как люди поднимают бокалы и кричат: «Спасибо, Капитан». Они помнят. Я всхлипываю и слезы скатываются вниз по щекам. Сколько их было, Роджерсов и Барнсов, отдавших жизни ради победы.  
          Я преисполнена благодарностью к каждому из них, известному и неизвестному. Я знаю, что всегда буду помнить о темных днях, что всегда буду благодарна.  
          Мне не дают поплакать, погрустить. Толпа подхватывает меня и несет за собой на площадь, где в небо пускают фейерверки, а мой голос соединяется с тысячами других здесь и миллионами по всему миру, и мы скандируем: «Победа, победа!».  
            
            
          Баки открыл глаза и увидел обеспокоенное лицо Стива. Прежде, чем Стив успел задать ему хоть один вопрос, он притянул его к себе и уткнулся лицом в плечо. Он плакал, давился рыданиями и не мог успокоиться. Это наполнили чужие эмоции из воспоминания, он запутался в них, а Стив был его опорой.  
          После семидесяти лет ада война стала чем-то далеким, ужасным, но далеким. Баки не видел конец войны, он не чувствовал облегчения, как другие солдаты, знающие, что больше не придется умирать и жить последним днем, он не видел финал. И вот Пегги ему показала. Она показала, что чувствовали простые люди, что чувствовала она сама. В день великой победы она мимолетно вспомнила Джеймса Барнса, он был достоин упоминания и благодарности. Имя Джеймса Барнса ассоциировалось для нее с одним из тех героев, что ковали победу. И мир был у него в долгу.  
          Чужие эмоции схлынули, успокоились, воспоминание осело в глубине памяти. Обычный человек со здоровой памятью всегда ощущал купленное воспоминание слабее, чувствовал, что оно чужое и блеклое. Память Баки была уничтожена ГИДРой, его вспоминания были бледными копиями, нечетки и прерывистыми, поэтому воспоминание Пегги казалось очень ярким, живым. Несмотря на грусть и слезы, это было счастливое воспоминание.  
          — Все хорошо, все хорошо… — причитал растерянный Стив, незнающий причины слез.  
          — Да, все хорошо. — Баки утер слезы и поцеловал Стива. — Спасибо, что ты у меня есть.  
          — Что ты видел? — спросил Стив после поцелуя.  
          — Не сегодня… потом я тебе обязательно расскажу.  
          Баки не предложил Стиву тоже посмотреть воспоминание, оно только для него. Пегги отдала его Баки, чтобы тот вспомнил, добро, которое успел совершить, чтобы он перестал считать себя монстром. И ей это удалось.  
            
          Стив все-таки узнал, что было в воспоминании, и понял слезы Баки. Подарок Пегги помог: Баки больше не просыпался от кошмаров.  
                     


End file.
